


Value of Sincerity

by ash3901



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3901/pseuds/ash3901
Kudos: 18





	Value of Sincerity

On the set of Problem Child in House, the hosts for the day were surprised to see who their guests were for the episode: D&E, a sub-unit in Super Junior formed by Lee Hyukjae, a.k.a Eunhyuk and Lee Donghae. 

“Wow, I can’t believe both of you are here. I remember we couldn’t even get K.R.Y here, so you guys being here is shocking!” Yongman expressed his surprise at the idols joining the show. After all, this variety show wasn’t really well-suited to promoting idols. It was a lot better tailored to actors, specific professionals on television and individual singers.

“We had to really convince our label and your producers to get us in! It was really hard work.” Hyukjae responded enthusiastically.

Donghae added onto that, “We wanted to get into Kyunghoon-hyung’s show, but trying to get into Ahyung was too difficult.”

Kyunghoon was flustered by Donghae’s sudden addition. “M-me? Why?”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen you and we wanted to show you the rock ballad we composed together, hyung!” Hyukjae said, and Donghae nodded.

“Oh yeah, Heechul-” Before Kyunghoon could finish speaking, Hyungdon interrupted the conversation.

“Sorry, but ‘hyung’?” Hyungdon asked D&E, who looked at him for a second, puzzled.

“Yeah, Kyunghoon-hyung is older than us. By...two years?” Hyukjae asked, looking to Kyunghoon for confirmation.

“Ah, yeah.” Kyunghoon laughed a little, “Sorry you two. They’re a little confused because I’m always the youngest. Actually, when it comes to Super Junior, I’m part of the hyung line, aren’t I?”

“Mhm. Kyunghoon-hyung is the same age as Yesung-hyung. Only Heechul-hyung and Teuk-hyung are older than him.”

“Thinking about it, I am growing old…” Kyunghoon thought before chuckling a little and causing everyone else to laugh with him.

“Because he’s always with us we think he’s still young but Kyunghoon-ah is an older person too huh?”

“I think so!” Kyunghoon chuckled a little. As soon as he thought the topic would start moving on, Euni chimed in with another fact.

“Hey Kyunghoon-ah. I heard that you were actually friends with Eunhyuk and Leeteuk before you met Heechul?” Euni asked, leaving Kyunghoon a little flustered again. This conversation was suddenly turning about him.

“Y-yeah. We were part of a radio show together for a while. We exchanged numbers too.”

“It’s funny because even though we became friends, Kyunghoon-hyung and Heechul-hyung never met each other until their first shooting together at Ahyung!” Hyukjae added, which surprised the others.

“Really? Didn’t Buzz and Super Junior promote at the same time for a while?” Yongman asked.

“Yeah we did. For some reason though Heechul-hyung and I never introduced ourselves to each other though.”

“But he used to imitate you all the time on variety shows! Weren’t you a little bit curious?” Sook added.

“Ah, yeah he did...but I was a lot more shy back then. And I didn’t like to do things that were unnecessary.” Kyunghoon continued to get more embarrassed as the conversation turned about him. His ears were slowly going red.

“Um...I know this isn’t related to our album, but can I talk about Heechul-hyung and Kyunghoon-hyung’s first meeting?” Donghae asked shyly.

“Yeah! We’re interested! Sorry PD-nim!” Euni responded for the cast, who were all ears. Even the producers and other staff were interested, although they didn’t say that overtly.

“Ah…” Kyunghoon’s eyes began to wander and he tried to interrupt, but it was already too late. All he could do was keep his knees tucked near his face and hide his embarrassment.

“When Heechul-hyung finished his recording for the first episode of Ahyung with Kyunghoon-hyung in it, he immediately told all of us how excited he was in our group chat. We all know how much of a fan he was, so he was telling us everything about Kyunghoon-hyung. He was so happy and we all felt really happy for him too.” Donghae began to speak.

Kyunghoon, while he was listening, slowly buried his face further into his knees. This was incredibly embarrassing, but he was interested.

“Actually, Kyunghoon-hyung messaged Teuk-hyung and I that he had finally met Heechul-hyung as well. He was a bit nervous but he told us that hyung was a lot nicer than he expected, and that he really made him comfortable during the early stages of doing variety.” Hyukjae added.

“H-hyukjae…” Kyunghoon merely whimpered as he hid his face.

“Sorry hyung…” Hyukjae felt a little bad for exposing Kyunghoon’s private messages, but he then added another comment. “Here, I’ll make it up to you by telling you how Heechul felt when you accepted doing Nabijam with him.”

“H-huh? What do you mean?” Kyunghoon’s face was dug out of his knees. He looked at Hyukjae earnestly, while Donghae nodded and chuckled a little.

“Heechul-hyung might hate us for a little bit after this, Hyukjae.”

“Psh, it’s okay.” Hyukjae shrugged off Donghae’s comment and looked at Kyunghoon.

“You know, after Nabijam peaked at #1 and you guys received lots of praise for it, Heechul-hyung was completely shocked at how many people praised him along with you. Hyung wasn’t just acknowledged as a celebrity, but people were talking about him as a singer again.”

Donghae added, “You all probably know what happened during the earlier days of Super Junior. Heechul-hyung lost a lot of confidence in his voice...it took him a long time of trying to gain that back.”

“Heechul-hyung told all of us that the biggest contributor to him gaining his confidence back was Kyunghoon-hyung.” Hyukjae began to say.

“M-me? I only told him that he was a good singer...I was just saying the truth…”

“That’s just it, hyung.” Donghae responded, “Nobody, not even the SuJu members, managed to bring his confidence back. He never listened to anyone because he didn’t believe them. But when you, one of his biggest idols, sincerely told him that he was already a great singer...it gave him far more encouragement than we ever could.”

“I didn’t know...” Kyunghoon’s ears were bleeding red but he continued to listen carefully. This wasn’t just a TV act. This was Heechul’s emotions being conveyed to him.

“I know you think you owe Heechul-hyung a lot, hyung, but believe me, what you did for him was incomparable. You brought back Kim Heechul the singer, the idol.”

“...Ah jeez…” Kyunghoon looked around the room with everyone’s, somewhat teary-eyed expressions. They were all moved by the deep friendship shared between Heechul and Kyunghoon. “T-this is embarrassing…”

“I guess I have to tell my side of the story now since you told Heechul’s…” Kyunghoon began to speak, but he was stammering about.

“I-I’m glad I met Heechul-hyung after I came back from the military and Buzz came back together…” Kyunghoon started. “When we first met, Heechul-hyung told me he loved our title song from Memorize, Tree. I was completely surprised. Most people think about me from Coward, Thorn or You Don’t Know Men. I hadn’t met a single person who had talked about my latest music with me.”

“It felt a bit strange but immediately after that he tried his best to get along with me. I was hesitant at first, but I guess I felt comfortable enough to let him move forward. I don’t make friends very easily...I have to observe people for a long time before I can say whether they’re good people or not, but with Heechul-hyung that didn’t matter.”

Kyunghoon breathed out, while the others were intently listening. “As happy as I am that people love my old songs...that isn’t an era I am proud of. When Heechul-hyung told me he loved Tree...it felt like he acknowledged me as an artist. I wasn’t the Buzz from the early 2000s, I was the Buzz of today.”

“S-so what I’m trying to say is...Heechul-hyung and I both helped each other’s confidence...I guess…” Kyunghoon stammered and hid between his knees again, while the others looked at him fondly.

“Ah jeez I’m jealous.” Hyukjae broke the silence and began to laugh. “Hey hyung, I know you two aren’t being public with your friendship because of the news, but…” Hyukjae paused for a second, breathing before he continued, “Thank you for being Heechul-hyung’s friend.” 

“Ahhh!” Kyunghoon broke out of his embarrassed state in anger, “You two really had to say all that! We have a show to film you know?!” 

Everyone had laughed their hearts out after the heartfelt talk, and began preparing for their shoot.


End file.
